Most conventional lamp-shade structures for decorative lamps are so constructed that they can not be disassembled once their components are put together. Such constructions occupy a large space during transportation and transportation costs are thus increased. Although some recent lamp-shade structures can be disassembled as desired, disassembling is not easy and convenient because parts are generally fixed to each other by means of screws which always necessitate the use of hand tools for screwing in and screwing out. Furthermore, conventional lamp-shade structures for decorative lamps are generally all of a single lamp-shade type, designed so that the light passing through the lamp-shade will probably be so strong as to be unpleasant to one's eyes when one faces toward and looks at the lamp device.
Therefore, the main object of this invention is to provide a novel collapsible lamp-shade structure which is free of screws and is easily and conveniently assembled and disassembled by the user or customer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible lamp-shade structure which has a dual lamp-shade construction which softens the light passing through the lamp-shade before meeting one's eyes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a collapsible lamp-shade structure in which the outer lamp-shade has disposable decorative pieces which can be easily replaceable in order to renew the appearance of the lamp device as desired.